Sweet Relief
by Nix1978
Summary: Some fluffy naughtiness...Written as part of the DEMILY smut series... from the prompts Thunderstorm, Cinnamon, Chocolate & an aching shoulder


**This is a fluffy oneshot with a little naughtiness written from prompts provided to me by Sara Nublas. I guess you can add it to the DEMILY smut series. Prompts were A thunderstorm, cinnamon, chocolate and an aching shoulder. A little bit of fluffy fun. Hope you enjoy…. Let me know what you think**

The rain was pouring and as the latest crash of thunder bellowed through the skies Morgan swerved the SUV round the sharp bend and down a lane. The hazardous conditions didn't hinder his driving. Emily gripped the side of the car to stop herself sliding across into him, but as scary as this ride was, she trusted Morgan's driving and was determined to put this chase to an end. They had been one step behind this unsub all day. They'd only been to Pittsburgh to speak to some of the victim's families. No-one expected Nigel Gambit to be here, but it appeared he liked to gloat at the misery he had left behind. As a consequence, the two Agents were on their own here, while the rest of the team remained in Washington.

Fortunately for them, Gambit couldn't handle the wet roads as well as Morgan and they watched as he lost control and veered off the road down a bank, temporarily out of sight. Morgan screeched the SUV to a halt at the side of the road and they both jumped out into the teeming rain, guns drawn.

They made their way down the now muddy bank towards the Station Wagon, now on it's roof. They slowly walked around it in tandem, one of them each side of the vehicle.

Just as Morgan was about to call Gambit out of the vehicle, his 6'5" frame shot out of the driver's side window and made a dash for it. He wasn't quick enough though and within seconds, Morgan and Emily were either side of him. Fancying his chances against Emily more than Morgan, Gambit hurled himself sideways, shoulder barging her, sending her much smaller frame flying into the solid tree trunk. As she smashed into the hard wood, shoulder first, she heard a crack and felt a bolt of pain shoot across her shoulder and down her arm. To distract herself from the pain she quickly got to her knees, helping Morgan who had now tackled Gambit to the ground.

"You alright?" Morgan said as he snapped the cuffs on Gambit's wrists.

"No! I think my shoulder's done in." She growled.

"Ok, call this in, we'll get the cops to take him and I'll get you to the hospital."

"I don't need a hospital." She sulked gripping the source of the pain.

Morgan smirked. That was the Emily he knew and loved. He would have her in the hospital within the hour for sure, but he was happy to play along with her stubbornness for now.

"OK, have it your way. Let's get him out of here."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As he predicted, Emily Prentiss was sat on the hospital bed within the hour, having her shoulder tended to.

"Good we came Emily. Walking around with a dislocated shoulder would have done you a whole lot more damage. Permanent probably"

Rolling her eyes at him, "Yes yes Morgan, you were right. Now can we go home?"

"Nope."

"What do you mean no?"

"Well firstly it's too late to start driving back and secondly they need us at the police station tomorrow to complete some paperwork."

"Great….." She started sarcastically…"So where we gonna stay?"

"I booked us into a hotel down the road."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They pulled up in the parking lot of the hotel, "Gees this rain just isn't letting up is it?" Emily said staring out of the windscreen, appearing slightly mesmerised.

Morgan watched her for a few seconds…. "You like thunderstorms?" He said smiling.

"Yeah…. I don't know, there's something unreal about them….I don't know how to explain it."

"No, I get it…. They're kind of magical right?" But he wasn't looking at the skies, he was looking only at her.

"Right, come on Emily, let's make a dash for it."

They got across the lot in a few seconds, but it made no difference, they were both soaked from the heavy rain. Standing in the lobby, dripping wet, Morgan checked them into the two rooms he had booked. Garcia already had her suspicions about he and Emily and he knew she'd be checking the company credit card for evidence.

They got to Emily's room first. Morgan opened the door for her and signalled for her to walk in first, him following behind. Just as she made it over to the bed she sneezed.

"Great, that's all I need. A cold as well. This day just can't get any worse." She said perching herself on the edge of the bed.

"I know something that will help with that."

"What?"

"I'll just have to pop down to the lobby to see if they have any."

"Any what?"

"Wait and see Emily…. patience please."

She didn't look amused. He could see the frustrations of the day building up in her. Firstly being ambushed by the unsub, dislocating her shoulder, having to stay out here with no go bag and now being soaking wet with a cold brewing.

"There look…" Morgan said pointing to the open bathroom door…. "A bathrobe. You can change into that. Why don't you go get a shower and I'll go get one in my room and then come back?" He lowered his voice into that soothing tone that quite often succeeded in calming her down, even if she didn't admit it very often.

Appreciating what he was trying to do and knowing she had given him a bit of a hard time today, she nodded her head and smiled sweetly to him, before heading into the bathroom.

As Morgan made it down to the lobby, his phone rang out. He reached into his pocket and frowned curiously as Emily's picture appeared on his screen.

"Emily? What's up?"

"_Can you come back please?"_ Her voice sounding deflated.

"Why? What's the matter?"

"_Just come back Derek."_

"Ok, just a couple of minutes."

He quickly spoke to the receptionist and then made his way back to the room. After a few seconds of him knocking, Emily opened the door to him and then turned and walked back to the bed.

"I thought you were taking a shower?" He queried.

"I would but I can't get my top off."

"What?"

"My arm Derek. I can't lift it. It's too painful."

He smiled down to her as she was again sat on the edge of the bed.

"So what you're saying is that you want me to help you undress?"

She looked up, "It's not funny Derek."

But he didn't say anything, just laughed a little.

"Derek, stop it. You're taking advantage of my….. my situation."

"Taking advantage hey?"

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him and he couldn't help but be drowned by her stare. Those big brown eyes never failed to consume him. He knelt down in front of her and cupped her cheek in one of his big hands, leaning in for a solitary kiss.

"Ok, let's get you out of these wet clothes." He whispered.

He made quick work of removing her unharmed arm from its sleeve and gently pulled the top over her head. Then holding the hand of her damaged arm to keep it steady he very slowly rolled the top down the arm until it was free and quickly became a heap on the floor.

Although most of her shoulder was strapped up he could see parts of the bruising peeping out from underneath. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt. It looked far worse than he had thought.

Moving his gaze from her shoulder back to meet her stare he suddenly realised she'd not taken her eyes off him the whole time.

"What?" he whispered.

She didn't answer, just moved in closer so her lips met his. This time the kiss was deeper and much more searching. He let one hand rest on her bare waist and the other stroke her still damp hair. He felt her hand on the back of his head and the sensation of her nails gently gliding on his skin made him lose himself in the moment.

He was quickly thrown out of it when he heard her yelp, "Ahh!"

He realised his hand had inadvertently found it's way to the top of her arm. He watched as her face grimaced and then as she tried to mask the pain.

"Oh shit Emily, I'm sorry."

"It's ok….. I've had worse." And she forced a little smile.

"Ok, may be we should go easy eh? Do you want me to help with the rest so you can get that shower?" He said, unsure of what to work on next.

She slowly shook her head and then whispered, "Come here."

He raised his eyebrows at her

"Come here." She whispered again, but this time a little more demanding.

"But Em, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

"That's easier said than done. Believe me, I want this more than anything right now but….." He stopped as a solitary finger touched his lips.

"Derek, I've had a really crappy day and all I want is something to make me feel good and right now that's you."

Looking at her he laughed quietly, "Yes ma'am."

He went to rekindle the kiss but noticed her shiver, so instead he kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear, "lets get you out of the rest. You'll freeze to death."

No response came, so whilst nibbling on her ear, he let his hands wander down to the zipper of her pants and gently shifted his body encouraging her to lie back. He didn't need words…. She obliged and lifted her hips slightly allowing ease of slipping her pants off.

Once done he hovered over her and grinned that cheeky grin that never failed to make her smile, even when she tried so hard no to.

"Uh uh." She said shaking her head.

"What…..? Why?"

"You're slightly over dressed Derek and still soaking wet."

He was so distracted by her, that he didn't notice his own shivers.

Within seconds his clothes were a soggy mound on the floor and she had shifted herself further up the bed.

He started with feather light kisses on her small ankle and worked his way up gently taking his time to work on as much of her skin as possible. He briefly let his lips meet hers before nipping down her neck and onto her collar bone. He hesitated above the blackened skin on her shoulder and then gently traced a finger over the wounds from today's events.  
>She didn't flinch, always trusting him to treat her with care. She knew he was telling her she was beautiful no matter what marks or scars she had. He always did that…. always managed to make her feel beautiful no matter what state she was in.<p>

She ached for him now. There was a fire in her belly as she anticipated his next move… His next touch. She reached around his muscular waist with her one hand and gently pulled him towards her, letting him know what she wanted.

Turning his attention back to those big brown eyes, he smiled and kissed her sweetly at the same time trying to manoeuvre his arm into a position he could support himself so as not to put any weight on her.

She quickly realised his predicament and whispered into his mouth, "Turn over."

"What?" He breathed, not breaking the kiss.

"Turn over." And she pushed his shoulder so he rolled on to his back.

Straddling his hips, she looked down and smiled that smile he knew was only ever for him.

"I think this may be a little easier on my shoulder don't you?" She winked at him.

"Well if you insist princess." He said, the grin widening by the second.

As he placed his big hands on her tiny waist, she began her rhythm. She closed her eyes, but he didn't take his off her. He watched as a smile crept across her face and wandered exactly what she was thinking at that moment. Feeling her start to quicken the pace, he used the strength and firmness of his hands to slow her down, not wanting this to end too soon.

She opened her eyes, wanting to see his face. He was just staring though….. At her, "What?" She smirked.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

Not saying a thing she just giggled slightly and leant forward, supporting herself with one arm on his broad chest. She kissed his neck and the warm soft feel of her lips on his skin started to enhance his excitement.

It wasn't long before he gave in and their rhythm, perfectly in time, quickened again. Emily pushed herself upwards as they were both right at the brink and as the shudders of their climax ran through their bodies, Emily collapsed back onto Morgan's chest.

Laying there, silent for a few minutes, their heavy breathing began to calm. They were a mass of hot, sweaty flesh and bone.

Rubbing her back and kissing her forehead, he muttered, "You wanna get that shower now?"

"Eh?" He felt her little voice, breathe into his neck.

"Your shower… I thought may be you would like some assistance."

She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Assistance Agent Morgan? Is that what you call it?"

"Yeah." He chuckled.

Before waiting for any response, he used his strength to stand up without letting go of her. She wrapped her free arm tightly around his neck and allowed him to carry her into the bathroom. This didn't happen very often, but that feeling of him supporting her and her being totally dependant on his care made her feel so close to him. She knew he'd never let her go.

Once in the bathroom he lowered her gently onto the floor and reached over her shoulder turning on the shower. She took hold of one of his hands and stepped backwards taking him with her.  
>As the warm water fell over their bodies, they explored one another again. He turned her around and slowly washed every inch of her with the lathered sponge.<p>

He had been her partner for years in the field. They had taken down some of the most abhorrent unsubs together. She'd watched him fight with monsters, scream at beasts, but with her he was always so tender….. He never fumbled. He never rushed. He was always just right, like he knew what her body wanted without her having to tell him.

Closing her eyes heightened the sensation of his every touch. She never imagined someone washing your hair could feel so good. But then again no-one had ever washed her hair like he did. As he very slowly massaged her , he pressed his strong torso against her back and kissed the side of her neck. She reached around and felt for him…. She wanted to feel him. She wanted him to feel a little of what she felt right now.

After all the suds had been washed away and they had enjoyed each other once more, Morgan stepped out of the shower turning it off as he did. Moving to follow him, he halted her.

"Wait." He said, so low and quiet she only just heard him.

She didn't question him….. Tonight there was no need to.

He picked the towel from the heated rail and held it out in front of her signalling for her to come to him. As she did, he wrapped the towel and his arms around her.

She looked up to him, "What's up?" She whispered.

"Nothing."

"You're just acting…. I don't know…"

"I just wanna look after you. Is that so bad?"

She smiled, "No…. I kind of like it."

"Well you should let me do it more often instead of being Miss Independent."

"Maybe I will" She chuckled.

"Ok, come on. Bedtime."

As they walked into the bedroom, she dropped the towel and climbed under the single sheet and watched as he dried himself off. He jumped in next to her and she naturally lay in the crook of his arm.

"Derek?" She began.

"Uh huh"

"You don't feel guilty about what happened do you?"

"What you mean allowing the giant unsub to shoulder charge you and practically cause your arm to rip out its socket… yeah I do feel guilty actually."

"But it wasn't your fault Derek."

"I know that, I just hate….." He paused trying to find the right words, "…. Well I just hate seeing you hurt ok?"

Before she could answer a knock at the door distracted them both.

"Who the hell's that?" Emily asked a little concerned Garcia had rumbled them.

Jumping out of bed and throwing a towel round his waist, Derek made his way to the door and opened it slightly so as not to reveal the naked Emily in bed.

"Thanks." She heard him say as she watched him take something from whoever it was at the door.

He walked back carrying a tray with two large mugs on it.

"What's that?" She said with a questioning frown.

"I forgot I ordered these. That's what I went down to the lobby for."

"It took them a long time."

"I had to give the porter $20 to go out a buy a special ingredient."

Ignoring her questioning eyes, he set the tray on the side and crawled back under the sheet, sitting up against the headboard.

"Well come on. Get up."

"Derek what did you get?" She said as she did as she was told.

As he picked one of the mugs up and handed it her, he said, "It's hot chocolate…."

"Hot chocolate?" She said with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, just try it."

He watched her take a sip and then scrunch her nose.

"What you don't like it?" He said a little disappointed.

"Actually I do, but it tastes different."

"Yeah, that's cinnamon."

"Cinnamon?"

"My mom used to always make us hot chocolate with cinnamon when we were kids if we were ill or sad. It was my favourite."

Emily laughed a little…. "That's cute."

"Cute?"

It was his turn to scrunch his nose.

"Yeah cute."

They sat side by side and sipped on the hot drink. After a minute or so, Emily started giggling.

"What?" He said, starting to laugh himself. Those giggles were infectious at times.

"Look at us Derek, sat in bed with hot chocolate. We're acting like oldies."

"Oldies?"

"Yeah all you need are a pipe and slippers."

"Well Emily Prentiss, I kinda like the idea of being old and grey, sitting in bed with you drinking hot chocolate."

"You do?"

"Definitely." He said as he leaned over and kissed her once again.


End file.
